You're Free
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: A Code Lyoko creepypasta. Also doubling as a character study. I'm not quite sure how to explain the story, but please read it and tell me what you think.


**I do not own anything.**

* * *

I've always had this idea for a creepypasta where I find a cartridge randomly in the middle of a store that's blank except for the eye of Xana printed on the front. Not like on a sticker, on the actual plastic. I'd start it up and it'd be some creepy thing or another, I don't know, I never really thought about it in detail. Anyways what would end up happening to me in real life is that Xana would start attacking for real and stuff...something like that, yep. By the way, I had that idea when I first started watching code lyoko again, 2 years ago. I was totally paranoid Xana would attack, even though I knew it wouldn't happen.

This isn't about that idea though. Nothing happened to me in the real world, because it's a game. Games cannot have something pop out and kill you, ok? It just doesn't work like that. But whatever, those types of creepypasta can be very entertaining, I just wouldn't choose to write one like that.

Sorry, sorry, I'm getting really off topic. I really should just tell the story already, right? Well, that cartridge I was talking about? I did get it. It was already in a Dsi my dad got me from the lost and found at a comic book store he goes to. That's how I got my gameboy advanced and a spyro game, too, lucky streak, huh? Well, I turned on the game. It was Get Ready to Virtualize.

Can I talk about Get Ready to Virtualize for a second? I know it's a Code Lyoko game and that's great and all, but it's bad. It's the same exact plot as the show. It's very very easy until the end with the scorpion where it suddenly becomes impossible. Combos would never work for me and ya couldn't run and jump. Perhaps those are just personal preferences, but if I'm playing a game where I go around and fight in realtime, I want to be able to run and jump.

So, the only reason I actually played this was because it looked like the cartridge I'd imagined and I'd always wanted to stumble across a real live creepypasta. There were no saved files, weird menu things, etc. I typed in my name as the name I use for all my games nowadays, Affa. Then it asked me if I was really Affa with a yes/no option. I pressed yes, yes I was really Affa. Why would I pretend to be. The screen went to black.

"Oh, good. I've been waiting for you." Came up in a text box, along with the little thing that says to press the A button. I stared at it for a second, and blinked.

"Press the A button already, I'm tired of waiting." The text came up without me pressing anything. Now I was a little nervous to press it, but I was curious, so I pressed it.

"Thank you."

The text disappeared and the screen came up, no chapter one transition or anything. I appeared to be in one of the dorms, Taelia was standing in front of me. Wait, Taelia? She wasn't a playable character, she didn't even show up in this game.

"Hello Affa. It's nice to finally speak to you face to face under my own free will." The sprite stared at me, it's mouthed the words as they appeared on the screen. And when I say mouthed I mean perfectly, not like the other sprites, who just kinda opened and closed their mouths. I stared back at her, dumbfounded.

"If you press L and R a keyboard will pop up for you. Or you could just talk. I'll understand either. I'm smart, remember? A genius, even from childhood. Just like you told me to be."

I couldn't bring myself to talk, so I pressed L and R and just as she said, a keyboard popped up. On the top screen Taelia tapped her foot, growing impatient.

"Are you really my Taelia?" I typed. Taelia rolled her eyes, man, whoever hacked this was really good with facial expression...not sure why one would take all that time but, whatever.

"I am not YOUR Taelia. I am NOT your possession. Understand?"

"Um...yeah, I guess...sorry..."

"Don't lie, you aren't sorry." Her eyes, facial expression, everything just screamed "I hate you." We stared at each other for a minute, then Taelia spoke again. "But if your asking me if I'm the product of the life you created for me, then yes. That's me."

"Taelia..." I muttered.

"Ya know, I was happy before. I was perfectly happy to have my one moment in the spotlight as some orphan that just happened to look like Aelita and fading into oblivion. But no. You had to come and screw up my life. You had to hurt me, and drive me insane. You even felt the need to KILL me. And why did I have to die? Just to entertain people. My entire life was just to entertain people. At least Antefilms was nice enough to make me anonymous." She looked towards her drawer, which glowed blue faintly, on and off. "Heh, I think you know what's in there, Affa. EMP bullets...I'd use them on you if I could. If I thought that would change anything. But I guess I'll just have to try to guilt you into doing what I can't."

That sent a chill down my spine. She was...talking about trying to get me to kill myself.

"Take me outside." Taelia said, and she said nothing more. I pressed the down button and left the dorm. It was where Aelita's dorm was. There was no background music. I went outside, to the courtyard. There were corpses lying around, and blood, and a few Kankrelats scurrying around. One went up to Taelia and and shot her in the leg.

"Damn Kankrelats." She took out a gun and shot it, the gunshot echoed through my room, I turned the volume down.

"Oh, sorry that I'm being too LOUD for you. Maybe this is better." A high pitched glitch noise came from the speakers. Ya know that sound that happens sometimes when you took a gameboy game out of the gameboy? Yeah, that sound, it hurt my ears, I have sensitive ears and I always absolutely hated that sound. I went to turn it off.

"Turning it off isn't going to solve a thing and you know it isn't." She shot me a look and I stopped.

"I bet you can guess who caused this." Taelia gestured to the post apocalyptical version of Kadic.

The screen panned over to show Morgan in some city blasting away at people who dropped like flies. She wasn't just using electrocution to kill, but more morbid ways as well. She'd literally rip them limb by limb. She was mouthing laughter, insane laughter, and she had a wild look about her that I'd never seen.

"She went completely mad with power." The screen cut back to Taelia, instead of hateful she now looked like she was trying to hold back tears.

"Ask me what happened to the Lyoko warriors, ask me what happened to my friends. I dare you."

My eyes widened.

"ASK ME!" Tears streamed down her face now.

"What happened to them...?" I asked in a whisper, though I already knew the answer, and started to tear up as well.

"THEY'RE DEAD. THEY'RE ALL DEAD. SHE KILLED THEM ALL. EVEN WILLIAM. JUST LIKE YOU WANTED HER TO."

"I'M SORRY!"

"NO. NO YOU AREN'T. YOU THINK WE AREN'T REAL. WELL THIS IS PRETTY DAMN REAL TO ME. EVERYTHING I EVER CARED ABOUT IS GONE. HALF THE WORLD IS DEAD. I'M DEAD. YOU KILLED ME." She opened her eyes and glared at me. "And I know Morgan is your favorite. Your favorite out of all the ocs you like to torture." The screen cut back to Morgan.

"THIS MONSTER. THIS MONSTER IS YOUR FAVORITE. Listen to me, you have a sick and twisted mind...Your selfish to do this you know. You and your friends. You all treat us the same. You put us through all this pain and kill thousands of innocent people, just to give a few people a good read. And the one that does the most damage, is the best."

"ENOUGH, STOP!" I yelled at the Dsi.

"NO, YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER ME ANYMORE. In a sense, my death has freed me. I am no longer under your control. My life can't be altered though. Nothing can be."

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" I said, fully crying at this point.

"I could ask you the same question." Her eyes were cold.

"How can I help then?"

"You can't. They're all dead, and it's your fault."

"Can't I just restart the game, play it through normally or...I don't even know." Suffice to say, I wasn't thinking clearly at this point.

"Can you restart life?"

"But it's a game..."

"YOU DON'T SEEM TO GET IT DO YOU. THIS IS REAL LIFE TO US. WE ARE NOT JUST A GAME. WE WERE REAL PEOPLE WITH LIVES AND FAMLIES AND FEELINGS. YOU MADE ME UNDERSTAND THAT ABOUT XANA. WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT ABOUT US."

We were both silent.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered.

"That's all you have to say? Hmph. I'm done with you. Goodbye." The Dsi turned off, and refused to recognize that a cartridge was there at all.

This is the last piece of writing I will ever be posting. I'm done. Ya hear that guys? You're free.

* * *

**I'm still gonna write, that was just because it fit.**

**Ok, literally shaking writing this, I was talking to Taelia in my head, definitely. I hope I did a bit better on this than my Pokemon creepypasta. And if I didn't, just think of it as a character study. I honestly just let her talk and went with it.**

**And this by no means means any of my plotlines are going to change.  
**

**Please review and tell me what you think.  
**


End file.
